


Dreaming

by krissy09



Series: Siblings AU [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissy09/pseuds/krissy09
Summary: Read the others first





	Dreaming

“Fuck,” Dean moaned underneath Cas, he wasn’t sure what Cas just did but damn, “Do it again,” he begged as Cas licked up Dean hip bone again and moved his hand gently over the inside of his leg. Another moan ripped through Dean’s body encouraging Cas to move lower. He kissed from Dean’s hip to the inside of his thigh. 

“Fuck, oh fuck,” it becomes a chant, almost a prayer, as Cas licked up his dick, once, twice before swallowing him down. Dean’s hands slipped in Cas’s hair tugging gently as Cas began to bob up and down on Cas. 

Cas licked up Dean’s shaft and swirled it around the tip, “ Fuck, baby, that feels good,” Dean moaned. 

Cas continued his ministrations, making Dean wiggle and buck beneath him. Cas was in heaven, after months of them dancing around each other Dean was finally letting Cas touch him, in all the ways that he had wanted to for years. Cas was going to enjoy this, all of it. He was going to relish every moan and whimper he could pull form Dean. 

He licked and licked his way back to Dean’s lips, “you’re beautiful like this,” Cas said voice deep and rough, Cas kissed up his jaw line and licked the shell of his ear, “so fucking beautiful spread out underneath me,” 

Cas moved down Dean’s chest…

“Cas,” Dean moaned. It sounded different but Cas loved it too. “Cas, baby, wake up. Mom says we have to go to church today.”

“What?” Cas asked slowly opening his eyes, finding Dean not under him, where he had been only seconds ago but sitting on the bed, dressed in his Sunday best, smiling down at Cas.

“Hey there, sleeping beauty,” Dean smile was soft, his eyes bright. 

Cas moved to sit up beside Dean, who swiftly pushed him back down on the bed and climbed over him, kissing him so softly that it stole Cas's breath away. “Mama wants you up and dressed like yesterday, says you gotta go to church today,” Dean kissed him again, “Come on.”

Cas pulled Dean closer and slipped his tongue through Dean’s parted lips, “I can’t get up if you gonna stay on me like this,” Cas whispered as he pulled away slowly.

“I know,” Dean pushed back in for another small kiss before pushing off the bed and moving to stand up. “Get dressed,” Dean walked out of the room leaving Cas alone and wishing he could go back in to that dream, not that it was anything compared to friday night, but damn was it a good dream. 

Cas got dressed and went to meet his family,waiting to leave, in the living room waiting to leave. He wasn’t fond of church; he believed, read the bible, did his best to live his life right; he just didn’t like sitting in a building listening to a man make that book fit his views, instead of his views fitting the bible. 

“Smile,” Naomi said looking over the top of the car, “It won’t kill you.”

“It might,” Cas sighed and falling in step with his family walking toward the old wooden church.

Cas slid in the back pew, moved down to the end and waited for Dean, Naomi and John to follow, however Dean slid beside him while John and Naomi went to the front. Dean slid as close to Cas as he could, touching from the knee up. The preacher preached, most of which Cas didn’t listen to. Hymns were sung, sweetly and on key. 

Dean was radiating heat and Cas loved it, he loved being able to sit this close with out Dean freaking out. The sermon was over before too long. Dean and Cas slipped out the door as soon as they were open and walked over to the impala to wait for their parents. 

“You seemed to be having a good dream this morning,” Dean stated looking out the window.

“I was,” Cas was smiling, “I was about you,” Dean looked away from the window and over to his brother, “about us,” Cas’s smile grew and Dean chucked.

“I bet it was good then,” he said right before John and Naomi climbed into the car and they were headed to the road house for a quick Sunday dinner.


End file.
